


Restraint

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim goes out for the evening, alone.  He doesn't end up that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at 'serious slash'. Let me know how I did.

## Restraint

by Gina Jones

Author's webpage: <http://www.jonesie.tvheaven.com>

* * *

Restraint  
By Gina Jones 

The party was going strong when Jim finally approached Linda's front door. It was a warm evening, for October, so he had walked the short distance from the loft. Glancing at his reflection in the window, he laughed. He looked like a common criminal; all dressed up in his bright orange jumpsuit. Smiling at himself, he knocked on the door. 

"Jim," Linda said, opening the door for him, "you look great!" Taking his arm Linda directed him to the living room, where numerous costumed people, gaily enjoying the Halloween party, were already slightly inebriated. Handing Jim a beer, Linda excused herself, saying she had to go find someone. "Make yourself at home, Jim," she said as she left the room. 

Jim took a sip of his beer and gazed at the other partygoers. There were costumes of all types; superheroes, historical figures, celebrities. Jim's eyes stopped on one costume in particular. Taking another sip of the beer, he studied the form before him. 

"Mmmm..." he thought to himself, smiled, and looked from bottom to top. "Belly dancer...nice little costume, nice long legs, nice tight stomach, nice full breasts, nice blue eyes..." he stopped when he reached her eyes. He could tell they were blue, which meant that she was looking in his direction. She was looking directly at him, and smiling. 

Swallowing the lump that had somehow, instantaneously, formed in his throat, he flashed the famous "Ellison" grin at her. Finishing his beer, he placed it on a nearby table, and slowly advanced toward the woman. As he reached her, she smiled, shyly again. 

"Hi," he said, yet again flashing that crooked smile. "I'm Jim Ellison, and you are?" 

"Married," came a deep voice from behind Jim. 

Turning around, Jim looked up, and up until he could see the infuriated eyes of a very jealous, overly muscular giant. "And how lucky she is to be married to a guy like you," he said quickly, trying to hide the fact that he had been only seconds away from hitting on the man's wife. He held out his hand in a gesture of friendship hoping that the man just might not kill him. "I'm Jim Ellison," he said, still looking upward, "I was just about to ask your wife where she got her lovely earrings. I'd love to get a pair like that for my...uh...girlfriend." Jim thought to himself, "So, what's a small lie between enemies?" 

The immense form before Jim seemed to relax a bit, and actually smiled. "I got them for her, last month," he said. "They were a gift for our first anniversary. They are beautiful though, aren't they?" Jim nodded, and the man continued, "I got them at Minardo's on Vine. Tell them Tony sent you and they'll make you a great deal." With that, the man slapped Jim on the back. 

Jim quickly thanked the man and moved to the far side of the room. Grabbing another beer, he drank thirstily. "That's what I get for going after a woman," he thought, morosely. "Why did I try that, anyway? I'm happy with Blair. MORE than happy. Happy, but nervous," he admitted to himself. Jim and Blair's relationship had been going strong for over two months, but Jim was still nervous of discovery. Law enforcement wasn't the best profession for a gay man to be in. "I will not hit on another woman tonight. I WILL not hit on another woman tonight," he recited to himself over and over. He sat down in a nearby chair and merely watched the crowd for a while, wishing his partner hadn't had that night class to proctor. 

After approximately thirty minutes, Jim found Linda and said goodnight. Linda protested, but Jim held firm. "I just don't feel well," he lied to her. "I think I'll go home and rest. I had a great time, though." As he passed her, walking out the door, he added, "Wonderful party...really!" 

The door safely closed behind him, Jim let out a sigh of relief. "I just may be getting too old for this stuff." Looking at the stars, he started down the sidewalk toward the apartment. 

About one block from Linda's he suddenly felt as if someone were following him. "Great, probably some mugger," he thought. Weighing his options, he realized he hadn't brought his weapon with him to the party. Picking up his pace, Jim turned the corner. "What a way to top the evening," he said to himself, not wanting to have to fight whoever was behind him. 

Suddenly, the figure rushed toward Jim. "Stop, Police," the low voice ordered, "Hands on your head." 

Relieved that it was only a cop, Jim stopped and turned around to face him. 

"I said hands on your head," the man repeated, pointing a revolver at Jim. The 'officer's' hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. 

"Sir?" Jim said, trying to figure out what Blair was up to. "What's this about? What's going on?" 

"Just how stupid do you think I am?" Blair sneered. "You stand there in a prisoner jumpsuit and act as if nothing is wrong?" He laughed at the thought. 

Realizing what was going on, Jim began to play along, all the while the gun aimed at his chest. "...so you see," he concluded, "it's just a costume for the party. I'm not really an escapee." 

"Who, in their right mind, would dress up as a convict for Halloween?" the 'officer' asked, grinning slightly. "I think you should have come up with a better story before skipping out of the county lock-up." Pulling handcuffs out of his rear pocket, he ordered Jim to turn around and place his hands behind his back. 

"Really, Officer..." Jim protested, only to find his arms roughly pulled behind his back. Once the handcuffs were in place, Blair holstered his weapon and pushed Jim back down the sidewalk. 

Once they neared Linda's house, the 'officer' roughly shoved Jim into the bushes. "What?" he asked, startled. "Where are you taking me?" 

"Just keep moving," Blair said, tersely, shoving Jim into Linda's back yard. Prodding him further along, they neared a chaise lounge placed strategically behind the garage. "Sit," he ordered Jim. 

"What in the hell is going on?" Jim asked, more angry than amused at this point. 

"Justice," the 'officer' said simply, a sneer on his face that actually worried Jim. He reached behind Jim and released one of his hands from the cuffs. 

Relieved that the cuffs were being removed, Jim was shocked to find his arms raised above his head and his wrists re-cuffed to the lounge chair. Jim could only stare at his 'captor', in shock. The situation had taken a very strange turn and he wasn't sure what to expect next from Blair. Once Blair had completed the task of handcuffing Jim to the chair, he stood up and stepped back a couple of feet, to survey his handiwork. Smiling again, he began to take off the leather gloves he had been wearing. 

"My name is Sandburg," he said, his voice taking on a completely different tone than before. "I've been watching you for some time, Jim Ellison. You're a busy man, and extremely hard to get...a hold of." At this point Blair bent over and gently grabbed Jim's manhood. "But not now," he continued, still smiling. "Now I've got you all to myself." 

Jim couldn't believe what he was hearing, or feeling, as Blair again stood upright and proceeded to remove his gun belt, his eyes never leaving Jim's body as it writhed on the lounge-chair. Producing a pair of shackles, Blair quickly bound Jim's feet to the bottom of the chair and then advanced toward him. Straddling Jim's prone form, he grasped Jim's wrists that were bound above him. "First rule of thumb," he said, huskily, "is to make sure the restrained suspect has no weapons in his possession. This is done by thoroughly patting down the suspect." He grinned and began slowly tracing his hands along Jim's arms, shoulders, and then his chest; repeating movements when he received certain involuntary responses from Jim. After thoroughly examining his upper torso for "weapons", Blair continued downward. Paying particular attention to the area between Jim's legs, Blair was pleased to see that it was possible that the 'criminal' did, indeed, have a weapon, hidden beneath the jumpsuit. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said, standing up from his captive. "What a bad boy you have been. There is some sort of "bulge" in your pants," he said innocently. "Being a duly appointed officer of the law, it is my duty to investigate that "package" further. With that, he began to unbutton the front of the jumpsuit. 

Jim moaned, as Blair reached the elasticized waist of the costume and began blowing warm breaths between it and his skin. Still not knowing exactly what was happening, his body could not resist the tantalizing ministrations that Blair was giving. Just as his body surrendered, and began to relax and enjoy the sensations, Blair came up with a new toy. 

"I suggest you don't move too much," Blair instructed, pulling out his Swiss army knife. Jim tensed again, realizing just how vulnerable he really was. Wielding the blade near his face, Blair smiled again, and began to cut the jumpsuit away from his upper body. Realizing just how afraid his captive must have been, he began to laugh, a slow merciless laugh. Seeing his prisoner was still uneasy, he ceased his laughing and explained what he was doing. "It's either cut it off, Jimbo," pointing to the jumpsuit, "or release the handcuffs." he winked, and continued, "I don't think either one of us is ready for this to end, just yet." 

Finished removing the clothing from Jim's upper body, Blair closed the knife and placed it back into his uniform pocket. Grasping what was left of the jumpsuit; he began slowly pulling it down to Jim's feet. 

Clad only in his boxer shorts, Jim felt exposed. He knew that, at any point, anyone could come upon them. This thought both scared and excited him. 

Blair once again straddled his prisoner. For the first time since his capture, he kissed Jim. A slow, deep, madding kiss that seemed, to Jim, to last for hours. As the kiss was broken, Jim whimpered. This pleased Blair greatly, and again he smiled. "Poor Jim," he cooed, "Am I making you all hot and bothered?" 

Jim could only groan in response. He secretly wished that Blair would get on with his torture. He was used to being the one in control, not the other way around. Surprisingly, he liked the way it made him feel. That part was obvious, by the looks of "little Jim", as Blair removed the only piece of clothing left covering Jim's manhood. 

Standing up, Blair began removing his uniform shirt. Gazing seductively at Jim, he winked as the shirt slid off his shoulders. His trousers were next, leaving him clad in only heart covered boxers. "Definitely, not department issue," Jim managed to think to himself before Blair, once again lowered himself, onto his body. 

Again, Blair began kissing Jim, slowly lowering his lips to his neck and chest. Jim writhed in the chair as he crept lower still, until he was placing his tongue around his navel. Instinctively, Jim reached for Blair's hair, to coax him further downward, stopping only when the cold metal of the handcuffs began to cut into his wrists. Looking up, Blair grinned mischievously at Jim and spoke, "You're mine, now, Jim. All mine. I can do whatever I want to you and you can't stop me." 

Jim groaned again and laid his head back against the chair, as Blair continued his slow torture. Finally, mercifully, his lips found what they had been searching for. As his mouth surrounded Jim's erection, a slow, soft, cry erupted from Jim's lips; a sound that was a cry of frustration, and a cry of utter satisfaction as well. Blair enjoyed making Jim feel this way, he loved the control he now had over him, and he was determined to keep that control for a long, long time. 

Inch, by madding inch, Blair slowly lowered his lips upon Jim's manhood, until it was fully sheathed by the moist confines of his mouth. Holding steady for a second or so, he looked up at him and saw a raw need in his eyes. Ever so slowly he raised until only the tip remained inside his mouth. Pausing again, he would then repeat the motion over and over, never gaining speed, never gaining pressure, only prolonging the experience for both of them indefinitely. At one point, neither subjects exactly sure when, Blair shed the last of his clothing and laid opposite of Jim, his mouth on Jim's erection, Jim's mouth on his own. 

"Finally," Jim thought to himself, "I get to take an active role as well." He pleasured Blair with his mouth in ways he knew that Blair particularly enjoyed. His tongue was darting, sliding, teasing into areas of his body reserved for the most intimate of acts. Finally, his mouth rested on one of the most sensitive areas on Blair's body. Not moving his tongue, Jim began a soft blowing on the tip of Blair's erection, driving him near the edge. 

Sighing uncontrollably, Blair realized that he was losing control of the situation, and that he was not quite ready for that. Moving off of Jim's body, Blair stood on shaking legs and gazed at his captive, yet again. Finally finding his voice, he said, "Mr. Ellison, you are a man of many talents. Let's not rush things though, okay? We have all night." 

He turned away from Jim and for just a moment Jim felt that Blair was leaving. His worries were soon put to rest as he quickly returned; a small bag in his hand. "You may have a weapon," he said, pointing to Jim's erection, "a very nice weapon, indeed. But I brought a few of my own for us to make use of, as well." 

"More than the cuffs and the shackles?" Jim spoke, his voice somewhat hoarse. "My God!" he exclaimed, "You're going to kill me!" 

"Not if you do what I say," he said, pulling a slim object out of the bag, "Relax and enjoy the sensations." Blair twisted the end of the small vibrator he was holding, and it began to hum steadily. Again, realizing that the longer he "played", the longer they could enjoy each other, he began to slowly move the object around Jim's shoulders. 

The sensation was indescribable to Jim. His body was on fire, and his mind in a fog as Blair moved the vibrator over his chest, resting temporarily on his nipples. A small gasp left his lips as Blair grazed his ribs with the toy, still traveling lower. Once he had moved the vibrator over his navel a few times, he thought he knew where Blair was going next. Jim was wrong, however, as Blair began to massage his feet and lower legs with the object, slowly again, moving toward his manhood. His eyes closing while he enjoying the attention, they suddenly opened wide as Blair's hands moved the object onto his erection. 

Playing for a while, Blair was content to move the vibrator back and forth along his length, all the while gazing at Jim's face, now contorted into a look of utter ecstasy. Finally, when he felt Jim could take it no more, he placed the vibrator behind Jim's balls, between his legs, resting on the chaise lounge. Jim cried out at the feeling the vibration was giving him. 

Quickly, so as not to miss a moment of pleasure, Blair straddled Jim, facing him. Due to the massive amount of foreplay they had both endured, and the preparations Blair had completed while still at the loft, Jim entered him easily, their bodies slick from anticipation. Blair immediately began to move his body up and down, alternating his pace between slow and easy, and fast and frantic. Jim, still bound hand and foot, could only lie there feeling the sensations from both Blair's body and the vibrator. For his part, Blair was also feeling the effect from the vibrator as it's movements carried through to Jim's erection and then into his own body. 

Slowly, Blair lowered his upper body so that, if Jim bent his neck just so, he could place his lips upon Blair's nipples. Jim suckled his left bud and alternated kissing and biting the nipple and surrounding area. Blair twisted slightly, making it easier for Jim to gain access. Suddenly, Blair arched his back and began increasing his pace as his body slid up and down Jim's pole. It was now his turn to moan in pleasure as he began to climax. 

Jim briefly struggled against the handcuffs again as he wished he could take Blair into his arms. He too, was near the end, as he began bucking as much as he could with him impaired mobility. Blair was in the middle of one of the most exciting orgasms he had ever had as Jim erupted inside him. Both calling out wildly, they finally relaxed, Blair lying on top of Jim; their bodies still connected. Laying still, basking in the afterglow, both captor and captive fell into a peaceful sleep. 

After what seemed like hours, Jim began to awaken, hearing the sound of handcuffs being released, and the feeling of circulation returning to his wrists. Looking down, he saw Blair removing the shackles from his ankles. He had hastily dressed back into his boxers and trousers, and had slipped his uniform shirt back on, but left it unbuttoned. Dropping the shackles and handcuffs beside the chaise lounge, Blair looked back toward Jim. "Sleep well?" he inquired. 

Jim gave Blair one of his special smiles as an answer and opened his arms wide, beckoning him to join him. 

Smiling, Blair laid down beside him in the chair, his face resting on Jim's chest, and Jim's arms encircling his body. "Looks like the party has ended," Jim murmured as he looked toward Linda's darkened house. Blair sighed in agreement and nuzzled his face into Jim's chest. 

"So," Jim began hesitantly, "are you going to tell me what this was all about?" 

Blair laughed softly before answering, "I just felt like kicking our sex life up a notch or two. I swore Megan to secrecy, but she helped me 'appropriate' the uniform and cuffs from the storeroom at the office. By the way, the revolver is a water gun." 

"You're kidding," Jim remarked, surprised he hadn't noticed. "You mean I could have escaped all that torture you put me through?" he added, grinning. 

"Would you have wanted to?" Blair asked, raising his eyes to meet Jim's gaze. 

"Not in a million years," Jim responded, lowering his lips to Blair's. "Not in a million years." 

"That's my Jimbo," Blair said, returning the kiss. Slowly he lowered his lips to Jim's chest once again. "This time, though, we're on even ground," he said as he continued to move his body lower, his hands still twirling Jim's chest hairs. 

"Wanna bet?" he heard Jim say as he felt the cool metal handcuffs that now surrounded his wrists. 

The End 


End file.
